Caged Bird
by silvertounged-witch
Summary: A girl whose fate is to die for the Hokage and each time has failed but this time she's set free and do her job to be the shield of the village but can she do that and keep herself from remembering the past while at the same time finding the people she cared for are either dead, wanted or older now or will she find love with the genius of the Hyuga clan


**Sorry about the story I had deleted it by accident anyways I need to rewrite some stuff and school has been pretty hectic lately so I haven't been on that long I can only see and then more homework =( but oh well any ways back to the story I made some changes hopefully not that big…. Let's start again from the beginning **

"No! Not again let me help you Lord Hokage!" the girl pleaded as she fought the shinobi carrying her away to the cave. The roar of the fox was quick to drown out any sound. After it quiet down just a bit the cries of the villagers could be heard as well as their shinobi's ninjutsu.

The village burning from the demons power or the miss shots of the fireballs, the people fighting to stay alive and run as fast as they could to shelter….but many fell just the same.

"Please! What was the reason for the training if I don't get to use it, I am to die protecting you!" she had punched the man and he let her go quickly, she ran towards the Hokage, towards the fox, to the danger.

"You just had a child be with him while I get rid of the fox, you don't need to die, that's my job!" she was tackled and dragged again. He turned quickly and gave her a quick look and smiled.

As she was being taken to the cave all she heard was "watch over him…" and then she knew of nothing.

11 years later…..

The three elders sat while mostly arguing with the third Hokage that his Idea was completely insane and that she wouldn't forgive them.

"She has to move on, since that day we have been at peace but I can tell that something is amiss and we cannot over look it." The old man with the pipe getting frustrated over the people, he looked over at them while his smoke started to blur his vision.

"Lord Hokage I understand what you want to do but we can only release when we have no one to protect the village, and as it stands our shinobi's numbers has risen so there is no reason to release her and we still have you, unless you have a health condition that we are not aware of…." The sister spoke condescending.

"No, I don't but if we get attacked and I die in battle and out shinobi's aren't enough what? All I ask is to release her, the fourth's last wish was for her to watch over him and maybe she can understand him better than anyone else…" he looked up to see them; they had a look like they had given up.

"We want half of her chakra sealed among other things…" before she could finish the Hokage stood up and said, "done" and he left to gather the people he needed.

At the cave….

"Lord Hokage we have what we need is there anything else?" he and six other seal specialist were there preparing for the release of the crystal that had a girl inside.

"No, now release her." He stood in the shadows while the others started the jutsu.

After a minute they all said in unison

"Ninja art cryo-time crystal release!", then they all stepped back and watched as the crystal shattered and it revealed a girl in old fashion garb.

"Sukai..."the Hokage let a small smile escape seeing her wake up fine.

The girl woke up hearing her name but in that instant she was at full alert and she saw the retired third Hokage smiling at her but no fourth which meant that he was either killed in battle or he was with his family, she hoped for the latter. She was about to say something but the Hokage beat her to it.

"I know what you want to ask we won the battle but we lost the fourth Hokage I'm sorry, we lost many people that night." He looked at her this 13 year old girl she looked so sad…

"How many did we lose?"

"Too many to count"

"Then why am I being released? Is it to have hope again only to be put back in that thing!" she pointed to where her seal once was.

"I was supposed to die and I'm here alive and he is dead I'm guessing his wife is dead as well?" she said bitterly.

"the fourth left you a mission and that was to take care of his son you're going to do that now." She looked up quickly and smiled sadly it was the last thing he said before she was locked up again.

"ok then you are going to have to tell me everything that happened while I was gone ok….i don't want to miss anything anymore."

"Of course but you are going to need new clothes those are a little out of date."

She looked down at herself and then to the others and he was right she still had her armor from her time with the second.

**So how was that I hope you like it please read and review and no flames until next time =D**


End file.
